<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All it takes by White_Rose_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627632">All it takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash'>White_Rose_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little leather strap shouldn't have been all it took to reduce Michiru to such a squirming mess, but giving Shirou control should have had predicable consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All it takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on a whim due to some spare time and some visual inspiration. It's short and lacks grace or polish, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Notably I haven't watched the show as of the time of writing, so the characters may be fairly OOC. Expect more Shiromichi in the future, I'm a fair bit obsessed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you trust me?" Shirou asked. Michiru was nestled comfortably in his lap, still fully clothed for the time being. Her wrists were bound behind her back by a simple leather strap, but he could tell that it was enough to make her feel vulnerable by the way her breathing had hastened. </p>
<p>"...Yes" She answered. Her voice was shaky, whether it was from arousal or nerves he couldn't tell. </p>
<p>He gently pecked the back of her neck. He needed to know she was certain in her choice "Are you sure?" </p>
<p>"Yes…Im sure" Her voice was more stable this time, but he wasn't quite convinced. </p>
<p>"I need you to say it baby."</p>
<p>Finally she sounded decisive "I trust you." </p>
<p>He kissed her neck slower this time, sucking gently until she gasped and he drew away. "Good. I just needed to be sure. I'll take care of you."</p>
<p>It wasn't like this was their first time having sex, and it definitely wasn't his first time being on top, but it was the first time it was explicit. Shirou was in control. Just the thought of it made his heart rate rise. Her body. Her gorgeous body and her pleasure. For tonight it was all his. He knew it was his job to cherish it. The trust she placed in him was his alone.</p>
<p>He was eager to begin, and if her squirming was any indication, she was too. "Can I undress you now?"</p>
<p>She huffed. "Shirouuu aren't you supposed to be all in control and stuff? You don't have to ask me! I already told you I trust you."</p>
<p>He chuckled "I was just giving you the privilege of choice, but if you'd rather I not then I can simply take what I want."</p>
<p>That one made her shiver. He took her relative silence as a sign to continue, hitching up her shirt and dragging his fingers across her toned belly. She was so beautiful. He was so lucky to have her. Especially like this, bound and needy in his lap. He moved up to her breast gently kneading it and pressing his lips against her ear "Good girl" he whispered. </p>
<p>She let out a long whine and he smiled, satisfied with the effect this was having on her. He moved his hands down, hooking his fingers below her waistband and pulling her shorts and panties down. She gasped as he started to undress her fully and he paused. "What's wrong? It's not like I haven't seen all of you before."</p>
<p>She whimpered. "I know, it's just…I feel so exposed like this."</p>
<p>He moved back down to nibble on her ear. "You like it don't you? Belonging to me. You love when I make you mine."</p>
<p>"Shirouu" She whined, arching into his touch. </p>
<p>He brought his hands back to her modest breasts, squeezing them gently before sliding his fingers back and forth over the stiffened peaks which finally broke her lips into a moan. </p>
<p>He licked his lips. Her noises were more than enough of a reward on their own. "Are you this wet already? I can smell it, how excited you get just from a little teasing. I could do this forever."</p>
<p>He kept playing with her nipples, circling them over and over, squeezing carefully and rolling them between his fingertips. He could tell it was driving her crazy. She was panting heavily, her back arched slightly and her hips rocking against nothing. </p>
<p>He chuckled and blew a warm breath in her ear. "Is there something you need?" </p>
<p>She squirmed a little in protest. "Yes! I'm so wet. Stop teasing so much. I can hardly stand it."</p>
<p>"You want me to help you finish?" He asked with a sly grin </p>
<p>She groaned "Yes!" </p>
<p>He kissed the back of her neck. "Then all you have to do is ask nicely like a good girl."</p>
<p>He hoped watching her face turn beet red was as exciting for her as it was for him. "...Please...Please make me finish Shirou. Fuck I'm so wet I need you."</p>
<p>He squeezed her body against his. "That's my good girl. Let's see about taking care of that needy pussy of yours." </p>
<p>He slowly trailed his fingers down her body, keeping one hand kneading and teasing her sensitive chest. Her breathing quickened as his hand grew close to her heat, and she let out the most adorable little moan as he dragged a finger through her wet folds. He didn't push his luck too much more, finding her needy clit and pressing down. Her legs quivered and she groaned his name. God he loved the way his name sounded moaned from her lips. He pressed a second finger against it, rubbing in tight circles in tandem with her bucking hips. </p>
<p>There was a chorus of wonderful noises spilling from her throat. Moans, whines, grunts, whispered pleading and best of all the way she panted his name. "Shirou. Shirou. Shirou." She was his. Her body and her pleasure. He swore he'd never take this beautiful gift for granted. </p>
<p>She was close and he knew it. As much fun as he'd had teasing her, he was ready to give her the reward she'd earned. He kept that same pace, circling her clit over and over while his other hand was still occupied with her breast. He whispered in her ear, his breath husky. "Are you close?" </p>
<p>Her only response was rapid nodding and a long moan. </p>
<p>He kissed her ear, whispering against it. "You can finish. Cum for me. I want you to cum right in my lap like a good girl."</p>
<p>Her hips bucked faster and her moans peaked as she tipped over the edge. She shook and shivered in his arms, her clit throbbing against his fingers as he kept rubbing through her climax."That's it. Good girl." He whispered in her ear as she panted, descending from her high. He kept her held tight while she recovered, his curious fingers making her twitch and shiver as they continued to carefully explore her over sensitive sex. </p>
<p>He waited until her breathing slowed, smiling contentedly. "All done?" </p>
<p>She nodded slowly</p>
<p>He unclipped the bindings on her wrists, slowly rubbing the imprint they'd made. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" </p>
<p>She shook her head. </p>
<p>"How was it?" He asked </p>
<p>She took a deep breath. "Oh. My. God. That was…beyond words Shirou. I've never felt so needy and vulnerable and well…yours."</p>
<p>He smiled. "You enjoyed yourself?"</p>
<p>Her ears twitched happily "Yes! Enjoyed doesn't even begin to describe it." </p>
<p>He kissed her neck again, warmth rising at his chest at her enjoyment. Giving her pleasure was all he had wanted. "Then that's only the beginning of what I can give you. As long as you trust me, I'll always take care of you."</p>
<p>She shifted awkwardly in his lap until he could embrace her properly, her face buried into his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. </p>
<p>"I love you" She mumbled against his shirt. </p>
<p>He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He let her nod off happily against him, eventually carrying her to bed where sleep quickly overtook him, leaving a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>